


Back Up Plan

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Everyone kept mentioning a back up plan for the failure of Reunion.
Relationships: Loz/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 3





	Back Up Plan

**Author's Note:**

> 4th the the series coming from AFF.

Yazoo returned to his quarters with his …discussion with Rufus on his mind. Particularly the spoken part about his being a Remnant of Sephiroth and the theories of why he had been manipulated to allow him to reproduce the way he had.

He’d only caught a few glimpses of Sephiroth after he had taken over Kadaj’s body. That long flowing hair, that voice, oh he had liked that voice. Perhaps their faces were very much alike, but there were differences, and the man was bigger than Yazoo. Taller and stronger, he could have easily wrapped Yazoo in his arms and carried him away.

Yazoo flopped on his bed with that thought. Mmmm, tall, light and handsome…

“So you’re one of my clones,” came a voice above him.

Yazoo lifted his eyes to see the face above his; they were standing on top of a wrecked building in old Midgar, the breeze making the long silver hair swirl around behind the black leather clad body. He was being held around his waist and could see the long sword in the man’s other hand. He nodded not sure what else to do seeing as he had no idea of how he had gotten there.

“You look kind of girlish to me,” the hand around his waist shifted down a bit, “Not that I mind, especially if you’re the one I’m supposed to mate with.”

“What!” Yazoo tried to push off the offending hand, “No. Not that.”

Sephiroth grabbed him tighter bringing his face down to Yazoo’s, “Don’t fight it, you were made for me.”

“Yaz,” they heard from behind.

He twisted back to see his brother standing there wobbling as he watched.

“Ah another, definitely not like you, pretty one. Do you know who I am?”

“Yes sir, older brother Sephiroth, mother wanted us to bring you back. Where’s Kadaj?”

“I have taken his place. So let’s go, we have a world to claim,” he looked down at Yazoo, “Heirs to create.” He let him go so fast that Yazoo fell onto his backside as the large man walked over to Loz and put an arm over his shoulder, “And you will be in charge of protecting my heirs, understand.”

Loz had no idea what the man was talking about, but he was the leader so he would do what his leader told him to do. Yazoo sat there wondering what nightmare he had fallen into, before realizing that they had gone off and getting to his feet to hurry after them. After all, he had to find out what was going on. Was he dreaming?

On walking into Edge, the trio was confronted with AVALANCHE looking edgy considering that they knew who they were facing.

“Big boy, what’s your name?”

“Loz.”

“Well Loz you take care of your pretty brother for me. That’s your job. I’ll take care of this,” he said nodding towards the AVALANCHE members and lifting his sword and smiling. “My turn to have some fun.” And he went at them.

Loz and Yazoo looked on as the large man swung into action, literally. Even surrounded he was easily able to fight them off, several of them falling dead at his feet as he struck with deadly force and accuracy. Not long after he was the only one standing, having dispatched them all. Satisfied he turned back to the clones, walked straight to Yazoo, grabbed him and swung him so that he was holding him in his arms half bent over backwards. He was looking down into the shocked face of his prey, “Now that all the pests have been disposed of, we can go and start on my heirs with no disruptions and tomorrow, we take over the world!” He leaned down and took Yazoo’s lips with his own forcing his way inside and down other’s throat.

Yazoo was trying to push the other off and pull his head away, but the man was too strong for him. Once he was finished with the kiss Sephiroth reached down and lifted Yazoo, tossing him over his shoulder and slapping him on his backside when he tried to wriggle out of his control. “Be still,” he said as Yazoo jerked at the hit which stung. “To the victor comes the spoils, and you were always meant for me. I don’t have time to find one of the survivors and make her obey our mother’s will. You were made exactly for this in the lab. And if you’re wondering why you were made male, that was to keep others away from you until I came for you. Though I can see even then you would have had a hard time keeping the boys off. But then I know you can fight, and you see very agile, at least I hope you are. Come along Loz, lets find a place to party,” and he slapped Yazoo again as he walked off.

Loz smiled and followed, Yazoo looked back at his brother hoping for some rescue, all Loz could do was shrug. Yazoo knew he’d get no help from him, and there was no extricating himself from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth made his way to Seventh Heaven, knowing the place would be empty, Cloud had died by his hand and he was pretty sure he saw Tifa amongst those he had mowed down earlier. He walked into the bar and deposited Yazoo on the counter. “Sit there and don’t move or I’ll turn you over my knee before we get down to business.”

Yazoo had already landed hard on his ass, he didn’t need any more pain at the moment, and going against the man that had destroyed all of AVALANCHE in such a short time, told him he really didn’t have much of a chance if he went up against the bigger man.

Sephiroth grabbed a bottle and poured out three glasses, sliding one to Loz, putting one next to Yazoo and downing the third, before putting the glass down to refill it again. Loz was choking on his, the liquor burning down his throat. Yazoo didn’t touch his.

“Oh come on pretty, are you going to celebrate the reunion. Getting a little loose before I screw you into mattress would be to your benefit, don’t you think?”

Damn if that voice didn’t make his body quiver, then the man was in front of him pushing his legs apart to stand between them, grabbing him by the shoulders and joining their mouths again. This time the man tasted of the liquor he had consumed, and Yazoo found himself participating in the kiss this time. When Sephiroth pulled back he picked up his glass and drank it down in one gulp before he reached for the larger man and pulled him in for another kiss. He could feel the man smile against him, before pushing his tongue in and they started sucking on each other.

Loz was still drinking and choking on his drink, but once it was finished he passed the pair to get the bottle before he moved away and fell into a booth and sat there pouring out another drink.

“Hey you get out of here!” came the cry for a small girl, standing at the doorway that lead upstairs.

Sephiroth pulled his mouth off Yazoo and looked at the girl and boy standing there. “Loz, get rid of this vermin.”

“You, you’re the ones that took us,” she continued and Denzel nodded beside her looking at Yazoo and Loz.

Sephiroth dismissed them and went back to attacking Yazoo, his hand moving to the zip of Yazoo’s long coat, beginning the slide it down.

Loz lumbered to his feet, “Come on kiddies, this is not rated for children.”

“Where’s Cloud? Where’s Tifa?”

“Not here and you can’t be here either, so out you go, this is no place for kiddies like you any way.”

He was much too strong for them to fight against and he was easily able to push them out the door of their home and onto the street. Marlene thumped and kicked at the door to no effect, before Denzel grabbed her hand and they moved off.

Back in the bar, Sephiroth had undone Yazoo’s coat and it had slipped onto the counter as his leather clad hands slid over the pale hairless skin of Yazoo’s chest, stopping to rub and pinch at the nipples, all the time their mouths were still connected which was drowning out the pleasured moans from Yazoo. Hands were at his pants now working to unzip them; they were molded to Yazoo’s body. He pulled back from Yazoo’s lips to look down at what he was doing. “I am so glad you hold my allure, makes this all the more pleasurable,” he got the zipper open and slid it down, Yazoo’s hands landed on the counter and he shuddered half at what the man had said and half at the fingers brushing against his sex. “You have done this before, haven’t you? And don’t lie to me,” the hand had slipped inside and was now cupping his balls as Yazoo arched back.

“Yes,” he hissed out.

“Hn. So you couldn’t keep the others off you. Was it big boy over there, or pretty little brother? Knowing what a cruel little bastard he must have been I could see him dominating over you, taking you, even as young as he was,” as he spoke he was fondling Yazoo’s balls and rubbing at the perineum.

Yazoo was nodding, he couldn’t help himself.

“Incestuous bunch aren’t we?” laughed Sephiroth as he joined his mouth to Yazoo’s for a single kiss and slid his hand out of the pants. “Lift up pretty, let me get these off you.”

Yazoo obeyed instantly, and Sephiroth peeled the leather pants from the long legs, stopping at the boots. He kneeled down then and pulled the boots and socks from his feet, before the pants came off, there had been no underwear.

“I see that you are excited at the prospect of being with me, pretty,” he said rising to his feet again and seeing the hardness between the younger man’s legs. Yazoo’s cock jerked with his words. Sephiroth smiled and licked his lips. “You really are beautiful, especially when naked.” He got down on his knees again and pushed Yazoo’s legs wider, then his mouth closed in over the cock. Yazoo arched again, wanting he thrust, but Sephiroth’s strong hands pushed down on the juncture of his hips and legs, holding him down, “So eager, I like that.” Then the mouth engulfed him taking him in until he could feel the back of Sephiroth’s throat. He cried out then and fought to thrust, but the hands held him tightly, enough that he would have bruises. He had never had a mouth suck him so well, it had never felt like this ever before, and if Loz was good for one thing, sucking him was something he did well. Sephiroth was better. Oh man was he better, Yazoo was sure even he had never heard the sounds the man forced out of his own mouth before. He was gripping the counter so tightly, his head falling back. Once when he looked forward he saw the booth where Loz was sitting. His older brother was sitting there with his own legs wide, fisting his cock as he watched Yazoo take his own pleasure. Seeing that was enough for Yazoo.

“Oh, oh, I’m going to…going to…”

Sephiroth hummed around him and that was it, he came with a scream, shooting into Sephiroth’s throat, his arms slipping down on so he hit the counter with his elbows, wanting to lay down, but not having enough room.

Sephiroth stood and looked down at him, “You taste as good as you look.” He pushed Yazoo’s legs together, slid an arm around his back and the other under his knees and lifted him into his arms bridal style. Yazoo leaned his head into Sephiroth’s neck as he looked over to Loz.

“You can stay here and play, but don’t let anyone disturb me. Because if they do, you’ll join them at the end of my sword.”

Loz, who had also cum at about the same time as his brother, nodded and watched as the larger man carried his naked brother upstairs.

Sephiroth kicked in a door and saw two beds, and frowned. So he moved on until he kicked in another door where there was one big bed, then he smiled, walked into the room and deposited Yazoo onto it. Then looking down at the beautiful young man he unhooked his coat and slid it from his body, finding a seat to fold it over, then he sat down on the seat and pulled off his boots and socks. He stood, his eyes never once leaving Yazoo’s body, hands reaching for his pants which he unzipped slowly, knowing Yazoo’s eyes were on him as well. Carefully he hooked his thumbs into his pants and began to pull them down, bending to pull all of the leather from his now naked body and step out from them. He moved with a soldier’s grace to the bed and looked down at the beautiful flesh laid out for him. Flesh he fully intended on ravishing. 

Yazoo looked up at the man, pale hairless skin, muscled but not overly, and very masculine. He wanted this man to take him; he wanted this man inside him. He found himself squirming under the gaze of eyes the same as his own. He knew that this man was feared, but fear was not something he felt. Lust, unbridled lust. A magnificent cock stood out proudly and unconsciously Yazoo opened his legs, spreading himself, reaching for his own cock helping to coax it back into life.

“So wanton, like a bitch in heat. Your body knows that it wants me, that you are mine.” He moved over to the dresser and found a tube of lotion there. He picked it up and tossed it at Yazoo. “Prepare yourself for me, and make a good show of it. I want to see you get ready for me.” He sat down on the seat again, his legs apart and his cock curving up towards his stomach.

Yazoo grabbed for the tube and slicking his finger with it soon began pushing one into himself. His free hand moved to his nipples which he began to flick and pinch and rub, stimulating himself, his eyes not leaving the man just sitting there watching him, not even touching himself. So, he wanted a show did he?

Yazoo pushed the finger in deeper, then moved the other up to his mouth where he licked every finger, moving down to swipe it over his nipples again, the wetness cooling quickly, making them harden faster, making touching them more intensive. He again moved his finger to his mouth only this time he sucked them in one at a time, and hummed around them, repeating the touching of his nipples again. He was thrusting his other finger in and out of him and after pulling out, pushed it back in with another, his arm brushing against his cock which was now fully erect and laying on his stomach. He was exciting himself and little moans and sighs were escaping from him. He saw an eyebrow rise on his watcher, and redoubled his efforts to make it good for the man to watch. He pulled his fingers from his body and pushed in three, his other hand gliding up and down his body, groin to chest. He was beginning to rock onto his fingers, his feet clamping hard on the bed to give him leverage. His cock was jumping and he rocked, his face to Sephiroth letting him see that he was pleasuring himself, but that he wanted more. He wanted the leaking monster between the man’s legs. 

Sephiroth rose and moved to the bed, he crawled onto it, moving between Yazoo’s legs looking down at him as he stopped. Yazoo pulled his fingers from his body and reached for the lotion. “Put it on me,” ordered Sephiroth.

Yazoo sat up squeezing out some lotion and reaching for the large cock. It twitched violently when he touched it, but the man made no reaction. Yazoo slathered it over the cock, before the hand was knocked away from it and he was shoved back onto the bed. He felt his hips grabbed and raised. Sephiroth angled his cock down and hooked the long legs around his shoulders, before shoving himself down into the awaiting body, Yazoo trying to get comfortable with the odd angle as Sephiroth pulled out and began to thrust back into him as he held him tightly on his hips from his kneeling position. He was plunging down into him and Yazoo found all he could do was throw his arms over his head as his body enjoyed the cock moving in and out of him. His own cock was slapping against his belly with the force of the man’s thrusts and he wasn’t even going at it hard yet. Still he was looking down at Yazoo, watching him react to what was being done to him, listening to his cries and mewls. He was not making any sounds; there was only the slapping of his body against the others, his breathing slowly starting to rise. Though the young man felt good around his cock, would continue to feel good around his cock. He wanted to try other positions with this boy, to fill his body with his seed over and over. It would have been better had the boy been a virgin, but that was not to be, still he was tight, and he was his.

He began to pump harder, pulling the hips rougher as his breath sped up. Yazoo’s cries were getting louder, his hands fisting at the bedding, his eyes clenched shut, he was easily allowing the man to force him harder onto the impaling cock, his legs gripping tighter across the broad back. Sephiroth was pulling back further and thrusting in harder, bending over to aid the strength he wanted. Yazoo let go of the bedding with one hand and clutched for his cock, finally able to get a fist around it, squeezing at himself only once before he came with yet another scream. His body’s clenching around Sephiroth, forcing a hard sigh from the man, who was thrusting still but it was enough and he pushed into Yazoo hard once again, throwing his head back and roaring out as he came, his long hair flowing out and he jerked filling Yazoo with his seed. Finally he stopped moving and looked down at the lax body beneath him he backed up pulling himself from Yazoo and lowered him to the bed. Yazoo flopped there, panting hard sweat sheening his body, he had no idea how long they had been going at it, but it certainly hadn’t been a slow fuck.

He jerked his eyes open when he felt a hand run down his chest and belly. “Hmm, that was good. I’ll let you rest a bit before we do that again. I intend to use you many times before I rest.” Yazoo shivered under the hand. “I will fill you over and over and at some point I will fill you with a child…”

Yazoo suddenly opened his eyes and looked up, Sephiroth was not there, he was still in his clothes, he was not going to get pregnant again. Especially not to him…

He sat up and put his feet on the floor, running his hands through his hair. Was that a dream? He’d had nightmares before, but never something like that. It was then that he realized that his pants were wet. Hell, he’d creamed himself over the dream, maybe even twice. He got up and quickly shed himself of the pants, throwing them and his shirt into his hamper. He looked down at his nakedness and remembered the show he had given and smiled as he made his way to the shower. If that were a dream, then at least he had enjoyed it, but Sephiroth? 

Still he smiled and stepped into the shower, maybe he could make himself cum again. And if anything, the man had a damn good body.

The End for now…


End file.
